nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Passive attack
Some monsters possess a passive attack - it is used automatically in retaliation to a melee attack against the monster. They can be avoided by use of ranged weapons, pounding with a polearm or lance, or being resistant to the attack. Passive attacks are not affected by magic cancellation. The most infamous example of such a passive attack is the floating eye's paralysis gaze - hitting a floating eye normally paralyses the player for a period of time, during which they are vulnerable to outside attack - a cause of numerous YASDs. Other well-known examples include the various jellies, puddings, molds and acid blobs. A passive attack is denoted by AT_NONE in the source codeSource:Monattk.h#line12. List of passive attacks Passive attacks against the player are handled in uhitm.c:passive(). Monsters have at most 1 passive attack, which is defined separately from any other attacks they might have. Acid , , , * 50% chance of an acid damage. If this succeeds, there's a 1/30 chance that your armor is subject to corrosion * 1/6 chance, independent of the above, that whatever you attacked with (boot, weapon, etc) is subject to erosion * Your strength is abused Stoning , * If you hit with a bare appendage, you turn to stone and die instantly (unless stoning resistant) Rust * If the monster is cancelled, nothing happens * If you kicked it, your boots suffer the effects of a rust trap * Otherwise, 1/6 chance that your weapon/gloves are subject to rust Corrosion * Exactly like the rust attack above, but with the more-powerful corrosion effect Magic missile (the source code comment is "wrath of gods for attacking Oracle") * If you have magic resistance, no effect * Else, you are hit with a magic missile attack Drain enchantment * If the monster is canceled, nothing happens * If you attacked with an enchanted weapon/boots/gloves, they lose 1 enchantment. Artifact weapons resist the drain 90% of the time, and ordinary equipment resists 10% of the time. Paralysis , * If the monster is canceled or dies from the blow, nothing happens * If you have free action, "You momentarily stiffen" * If it is a floating eye and you have reflection, you cannot see it, or it is blind, nothing happens * Else, there is a 2/3 chance that you will be paralyzed * Being frozen by a gelatinous cube abuses dexterity Cold , * If the monster is canceled or dies from the blow, or if you are cold resistant, nothing happens * Else, there is a 2/3 chance that you suffer a cold attack * The monster gains half its attack damage in HP, possibly increasing its max HP * If the monster's max HP is now high enough, it reproduces The self-healing makes blue jellies especially deadly to lower-level characters who can't reliably hit hard enough to offset the healing. Stunning * If the monster is canceled or dies from the blow, nothing happens * 2/3 chance that you become stunned Fire , , * If the monster is canceled or dies from the blow, or if you are fire resistant nothing happens * 2/3 chance of fire damage * If you are polymorphed into an iron golem, you heal by the damage amount, instead Electricity * If the monster is canceled or dies from the blow, or if you are shock resistant nothing happens * 2/3 chance of shock damage * If you are polymorphed into a flesh golem, you heal by 1/6 of the damage amount, instead (a reference to Frankenstein's Monster) Sticky , * If you walk into the mimic without knowing that there is a monster there, you are affected by their sticking attack, and cannot move away. Slime * Although the green slime has a passive slime attack defined, there is no code to handle it. Source code references Category:Monster attacks